Trapped Hawk
by Itachi is KICKASS
Summary: SPOILERS Madara/Tobi was about to put his Plan into action but, he thought of a better way to torture Konoha, have one of their own former villagers feel the wrath of the 10 tails himself before it kills the boy slowly inside out. Better Summery inside!
1. Trapped in the Demon's Claws

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MANY SPOILERS!**

**Summery:** Tobi's plan changes at the last minutes, instead of deciding to seal the Juubi into himself and have create world domination, he decides to play more with this former village by sealing the deadly Ten Tails inside another fellow former ninja from Konohagakure. Sasuke Uchiha. Now with Sasuke having the demon within his body, the demon's poisonous chakra like all other tailed beasts needed a special adaption to the hosts body, and due to Sasuke not having the one thing he wished he had that his tormentor possessed in his left eye. The demon's chakra without hesitation rejects the environment Sasuke's body possesses and he slowly starts to die as the demon's lethal chakra eats at him from the inside driving the young Uchiha to near madness from pain. With Madara having wasted his Plan of the Moon's Eye just to make sure that when Naruto Uzumaki comes to him to attempt to stop him from completing the deed, he'd be surprised and horrified when he would be standing in front of the evil master mind who would simply chuckle when the blond finds his former best friend in agony, begging to be killed, for mercy. Can Naruto get there in time to help Sasuke and save his life from the demon that is slowly taking Sasuke to death's doorstep? Or will the death's cold skeleton hands slowly wrap around Sasuke's neck and take him to the next world? Read...and find out...

* * *

><p>Sasuke was angry, he was still angry upon learning that the man who he had trusted for telling him Itachi's life story really wasn't who he had said he was, he was angry for it but he decided to ignore it and just get on with getting ready to attack Konoha with Tobi's first command.<p>

Sasuke was walking down to the room where they drained they had always drained the tailed beast's charka.

Tobi had told him to meet him down here for reasons unknown to him.

He opened the door and into the room seeing Tobi, Kabuto, a zombie Kabuto had revived which to his surprised happened to be Anko Mitarashi. He was a little confused.

_'Why would we need Anko? What the fuck is going on...?'_ Sasuke thought as he entered the room.

Tobi turned his attention to the young Uchiha and smirked at him behind his mask.

Immediately out of no where two different zombies that Kabuto had revived jumped at Sasuke injecting him with a temporary chakra freezing serum, that would prevent Sasuke from being able to use chakra for five minutes.

Sasuke grunted in pain as his body was paralyzed for a few minutes allowing the two zombies to strap him down to the single chair in the middle of the room.

"Urgh! Let me go! What is the meaning of this! Tobi release me now!" Sasuke ordered furiously.

Tobi chuckled softly as he walked over to the boy, and placed a gloved hand on the side of Sasuke's face making the boy glare.

"This'll be fun Sasuke...don't worry." he cackled and walked back over to the Gedo Mazo statue and formed some seals before turning back around.

Tobi swept past Kabuto over towards were Sasuke's bound body lay strapped to the cold metal chair.

The chair happened to be one of the ones the Akatsuki use do to use when torturing people for information, slightly leaned back and reclining the legs up a little, giving one the false assumption that the person would be comfortable.

Though the black leather restraints that held Sasuke's wrists to the arm rests, his neck down against the head board, and his ankles against the bottom of the foot rests gave the look of comfortable away and replaced with the show of unwillingly forced.

The younger Uchiha was swearing up a storm at the man he had listened to and obeyed every command, and was being rewarded with being strapped down and being given god knows what kind of torture.

The deranged snake hybrid scientist merely smirked as his eyes remained locked on his latest resurrection.

"Does this one possess the knowledge I require, Kabuto?" Snapped the masked mastermind. A chuckle and a cold reptilian voice gave him an answer.

"Yes, I did as you asked. But I'm not sure I understand why you are doing this." Tobi turned his head slightly so that his stolen Rinnegan glared at Kabuto.

"Because why merely control the weak minds when I can cause them eternal torment as well" His dark laughter sent a shiver down Kabuto's spine.

Sasuke's loud scream of frustration and outrage and started swearing and yelling death threats. "Let me go you freak! What the hell are you going to do to me!" Sasuke demanded furiously struggling against the leather holding him down.

Tobi's eyebrow raised as his Sharingan eye twitched with irritation.

He walked over to the counter and grabbed a role of silver duck tape, he tore some tape off and then walked back over to Sasuke who was still swearing up a storm at him until Tobi grabbed his jaws and pressed them together tightly before taping the angered teen's mouth closed.

Tobi then looked down at the arrogant Uchiha boy with a sinister smile that not visible to the young teen thanks to his mask but as he spoke.

"I have no doubt told you about my Moon's Eye Plan...we'll as I had told you before I had all the tailed beast's chakra collected...I planned to to turn myself into the Juubi's jinjuriki but..."

Tobi trailed off and chuckled when he saw Sasuke's eyes widen as he had an idea of what he was going to do.

"...lately I've been thinking...how else to get back at Naruto Uzumaki...than to seal the beast inside the one he cares about trying to save...see if he can get to his friend before time runs out...the chakra of the beast is poison to anyone not a decedent of the Sage of Six Path's, even though you are Uchiha and that would make you a decedent to the Sage...you do not possess the Rinnegan which is required for the beast to adapt to a body, so sadly enough you'll feel the same thing the other non decedents feel...so have fun boy...while it eats you from the inside out..." Tobi snickered.

Sasuke's eyes widened in terror and he started to struggle and thrash against the leather holding him down. Muffled protests could be heard from behind the tape that gagged him.

"Begin Kabuto!" Tobi chuckled.

Sasuke's eyes went wide with panic as he looked at Kabuto with pleading eyes.

The scientist smiled and turned to the zombie. "Now then Anko, ready to help the cause?"

The former apprentice and living leaf kunoichi glared at Kabuto with such hate, that is possible he would of caught on fire right there. "Go fuck yourself you human sex toy."

"Oh Anko, still as uncouth as ever. But I am afraid you have no choice in the matter." Kabuto chuckled.

The smug smirk the Kabuto gave her, made Anko want to vomit, if she was still able.

"You will do what I tell you regardless of personal feelings." he continued.

Anko, ever reluctant, looked past Kabuto, past Tobi and to the statue of Gedo mazo.

The horrifying statue was made even over so by the foul putrid black tar like chakra that oozed out of it forming ten colossal tails that waved around frantically.

She glanced back at Sasuke who shook his head at her, begging her not to give into the man's request.

A tear rolled down her cheek as her will power shattered.

"I'm so sorry everyone. **Sealing technique: Dead Demon Consuming Seal!**"

Unseen to both Tobi and Kabuto, the ghostly image of the death god itself appeared behind Anko, and at her reluctant command it reached into the Gedo mazo and pulled the chakra of the Juubi from it and sealed it into Sasuke.

Once completed the god tore Anko's soul from the puppet body and vanished.

Kabuto knew that when Anko's body turned to ash that the deed was done. "You have you're wish Tobi."

Tobi didn't need Kabuto to tell him that, Sasuke's muffled tortured screams were all the confirmation he needed.

A smile formed behind his mask.

"Perfect, everything is coming along perfectly."

* * *

><p><strong>There's another new story. So yes. This is how I think Shippuden will end, my ending verion of Shippuden, don't fret this is far from being over yet...<strong>

**I'd also like to thank my friend Darkca for providing me with the summoning of the death god and the sealing of the Juubi inside Sasuke's body. 2/3rd of this I give credit to him. So don't just thank me, thank him as well.**

_Emily_


	2. Konoha and Suna to the Rescue

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MANY SPOILERS!**

**Summary:** _Tobi's plan changes at the last minutes, instead of deciding to seal the Juubi into himself and have create world domination, he decides to play more with this former village by sealing the deadly Ten Tails inside another fellow former ninja from Konohagakure. Sasuke Uchiha. Now with Sasuke having the demon within his body, the demon's poisonous chakra like all other tailed beasts needed a special adaption to the hosts body, and due to Sasuke not having the special requirement, the demon's chakra starts to rejects the environment Sasuke's body possesses and he slowly starts to die as the demon's lethal chakra eats at his body from the inside. Can Naruto get there in time to help Sasuke and save his life from the demon that is slowly taking Sasuke to death's doorstep? Or will the death's cold skeleton hands slowly wrap around Sasuke's neck and take him to the next world?_

* * *

><p>Tobi chuckled with amusement as he watched the boy writhe and squirm on the table.<p>

He had been watching the boy shriek, cry, thrash about on the table he had moved him to for several hours now, and the boy's panicked and pained reactions still amused the hell out of him even after four hours of the constant battle Sasuke was still trying to put up with himself while his body started to turn against him.

Tobi smirked and chuckled he could tell the child was about to pass out real quick here because he started to slow down a little bit.

Tobi snickerd when it happened not moments after he thought that, Sasuke let out a loud agonized muffled screech before going still and absolutely quiet.

Kabuto walked into the room with a smile plastered on his pale face. "The Konoha forces are at our doorstep they'll be in here in a few minutes. Should we leave?" the scientist asked. Tobi chuckled and shook his head.

"No...I want to see the look on Naruto Uzumaki's face when he see's what's become of his precious Uchiha when he figures out what I've done to him." Tobi chuckled as he walked over to the restrained boy and unstrapped the leather holding his torso down to the table.

Glancing down at the boy's pale flesh he took in the shape of the containment seal that had been burned into the Uchiha's lower stomach over the toned abs, the shape of the unique mark resembled the seal that Minato Namikaze had placed upon his son Naruto Uzumaki a great deal but then it had slightly more defined markings here and there.

He he put the flaps of Sasuke's traditional white shirt withe the Uchiha clan embroided onto the back of the shirt and buttoned it up covering the seal that was on Sasuke's stomach, once that was done he put some different restraints on the raven's upper body, a single strap that went across his defined shoulder blades pinning them down to the table so he would not have to take remove another strap from Sasuke's stomach, just in case he wanted to look at the seal on the boy's pale, quickly fluttering stomach or make modifications to it.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, followed by a crash, then yelling and Naruto Uzumaki came running into the room with some other people, once he saw Tobi he charged up a Rasengan getting ready to attack the lying bastard, not noticing that Sasuke was too in the room only unconscious and strapped to a table.

"You! I won't let you get away with this! Your Moon's Eye Plan is not going to work! I won't let it! Give up you jackass!" Naruto yelled at the masked genious.

Kabuto took attendence of who all had come with Naruto, he saw Kakash Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and his dog Akamaru, The 5th Kazekage Gaara and his sister Temari.

Tobi smirked evilly at the blond haired son of Minato Namikaze.

He moved to the side revealing the table and the body streapped to it which he was standing over so it was fully in Naruto's view now.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "S-Sasuke...?" he whispered. He got no reply from the slightly older boy and worry crept in.

"I have defected against my Moon's Eye plan...I have decided not to carry it out. After all...how better to get revenge on the Hidden Leaf village...than to make one of their own people suffer the wrath of the Ten Tailed Juubi by himself?" Naruto looked at Tobi confused by what he was saying he didn't understand, it wasn't until he heard Kakashi's voice which actually sounded surprised speak that he looked at his sensei whose visible eye as wide with horror.

"What have you done? What did you do to him?" he asked with a bit of fear etching his tone while he glanced at his student's motionless body.

Tobi didn't answer only chuckled softly to himself.

Naruto glared at him angrily. "Don't mock us you bastard! What did you do to Sasuke?"

"Don't worry yourself Naruto...he's still alive." Kabuto snickered, it was clear they were both really amused by fucking with the Konoha and Suna Shinobi's heads.

"Shut up four eyes! What did you do to him you masked freak!" Naruto yelled seething with anger.

Tobi simply smirked behind his mask and backed away from Sasuke, Kabuto did the same and then Tobi spoke to the blond.

"Why don't you take off his shirt and find out for yourself?" Naruto's eyes hardened angrily but he slowly walked over to where Sasuke was restrained to with black leather buckle restraints and he had a silver strip of ducktape muffling him if he even tried to speak.

Naruto watched the two sick-minded criminals making sure they wouldn't attack him, once he was sure they wouldn't use violence against him he slowly reached down and grabbed the top buttons of Sasuke's shirt before proceeding in unbuttoning his shirt.

When it was half-way unbuttoned down Naruto was surprised to see slight black markings on Sasuke's stomach, he quickly tore the rest of his shirt open ripping the buttons off the shirt from not bothering to be careful and take his time.

Naruto's eyes widened to an almost impossible size as he stared at he seal so very similar to his own, that was burned into Sasuke's toned pale skin.

"W-What? Y-You didn't..." Naruto trailed off when Tobi gave a sinister laugh.

"Yes...I decided the best way for Konoha to suffer is if someone from their own village could feel the full pain of the Juubi. Feel the pain of its poisonous chakra eating him from the inside out before it kills him."

"So you sealed the ten tails inside Sasuke?" Kakashi yelled angrily.

Tobi gave a small chuckle in return as he watched Naruto struggle with trying to figure out what to do for his former friend.

"You monster! Why would you do that? You guy's are family!" Ino yelled disgusted.

"Let's just say...revenge is best dished cold." Tobi snickered.

Sasuke's chest suddenly heaved and the sound of air being sucked in through his nostrils could be heard as he inhaled sharply, Naruto's eyes saddend he could clearly tell that Sasuke's body was trying to reject the ten tails' dark and twisted chakra which was causing him a great deal of pain even when he was out cold.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Kakashi suddenly yelled surprising all the allied Shinobi who had worked together to try and prevent the Moon's Eye Plan from happening by being here with both his angered voice and his language.

"Hm?" Tobi asked innocently in a soft voice.

"Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked grabbing the jonin's arm, he was so angry he was shaking.

Sure they were all worried but Kakashi was acting like there was absolutely no hope for Sasuke now. Kakashi ignored her and walked over to where Naruto stood next to the table beside Sasuke. Naruto was staring at the Juubi's seal with mixed emotions then slowly reached down to the hem of his own shirt lifting it up so he could glacne at his own tailed beasts' seal.

They were very similar, but Kakashi observed that Sasuke's was bigger and had smaller symbols withing his seal that Naruto did not, and in the very center of the seal a kanji was visible.

The kanji for death.

Naruto grit his teeth and looked away feeling that this was his fault, then he watched as his sensei took a step forward towards Tobi his eyes focused on the mask, and filled with rage and absolute fury then he lifted his forehead protector which was decorated with the Allied Shinobi Forces symbol rather than the classic Hidden Leaf symbol, away from his other eye revealing his Sharingan, then he proceeded to look Tobi dead in the eyes.

"Sensei...?" Naruto whispered seeing his teacher's determination held high in his eyes.

Tobi cocked his head to the side a little curiously. "You have something to say Hatake?"

Kakashi's glare intensified.

"You bet I do." he said in a voice filled with such bitterness it surprised all the leaf shinobi and even the young Kazekage.

"Well then let's hear it." Tobi said in a cool relaxed voice.

The thirty-two year old sensei was quiet for a few seconds before looking back down at Sasuke's sleeping face and motionless body, he reached a hand down and slowly peeled the tape off the boy's mouth then threw it to the floor.

He stroked his unconscious teenage student's jaw softly then moved to run his fingers through the midnight ebony locks of hair.

Naruto and Sakura watched with great saddness, they always had known why Kakashi was so close to Sasuke because he had told them once that he knew what it felt to feel all the hatred Sasuke feels or felt now, they didn't know how he would react when he woke up...if he woke up.

It didn't take much for the two to figure out that Kakashi must have felt like he understood Sasuke more and that he was a lot like him in many ways.

The two whether Sasuke had ever wanted to admit it had a strong trust in each other and had always held respect to each other, but now things were different as their sensei stared down at the fragile and unstable body that contained the ten tailed Juubi, and that belonged to Sasuke Uchiha.

Their friend, their brother, their rival, their torturer, the cause for the pain they had felt for the last three years without him.

But Sakura and Naruto saw nothing but forgiveness and pity in their sensei's eyes as he looked down at their beloved team mate, stroking his black hair tenderly with his gloved hand.

Tobi and Kabuto waited paitently for Kakashi to start speaking to them, then finely Kakashi's eyes raised up to the masked evil mastermind and all pity and forgiveness was instantly gone from his eyes.

"You are the exact description of disgrace to the name of the shinobi." he said simply.

Tobi simply chuckled and looked at Kabuto who was looking slightly uneasy for reason unknown to him but he didn't care, he found amusement in Hatake's words.

"You think so?" he asked feeling an opportunity to toy with their guests some more.

Kakashi's eyes hardened and he glared at Tobi hating him with every fiber of his middle-aged body. "I know so." he said firmly.

Tobi crossed his arms smirking playfully behind his mask again, when he spoke amusement was greatly evident in his voice.

"Do you now? Then please tell me what I have done wrong to make you say such cruel painful words to me." the evil madman said in a mocking sad voice. Naruto and everyone was surprised that Kakashi was putting on a show for them with anger and hatred towards this man, shown just for the sake of his former student.

Sasuke Uchiha...the traitor of the Hidden Leaf Village, the S-Ranked Criminal, the rogue ninja who killed Danzo and attacked the Kage at the Kage Summit, the ninja who was most feared because of his determination for revenge, the ninja who had said he was willing to go to war with Konoha himself and that he would crush it single handed...just for the sake to avenge his loving and caring older brother Itachi Uchiha.

He truely was the last Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan.

The ever more famous Uchiha clan's last survior.

Though all those things about Sasuke were true and gave Sasuke a hated reputation, no body could forget the other side of the Uchiha, the one who had been an orphan since he was seven years old, the boy who had the best grades in the academy, the boy who never knew the truth behind his own family before it was too late.

Everything had been a mess for the boy even since the day of his birth.

The war or massacre would have been unavoidable either way.

The boy's whole life had a been a curse, his fate been doomed from the start and sure enough...there he lay...tortured, corrupted, decieved, and used...and even more ironically at the hands of one of an assumed family member.

Kakashi was about ready to rip the bastard's head off, but he slowly calmed himself and spoke as calmly as he could manage.

"You don't care about anyone or anything...people are just toys or objects to be destroyed unless you think they have a usefulness. He was traumatized at a young age, and as he grew it got worse as he iced his heart over in coldness and isolation just to assure himself he could complete his goal. And even after a rocky path several years later but finely managing to accomplish his dream, you knew he would more than likely go back to the Leaf upon completing his mission...and you took action quickly taking him before he even had chance to wake up from his fight. You explained to him his brother's life as a shinobi...most of it was true but you twisted the important parts just to turn him against us, you made him trust you when you didn't even tell him the truth."

Tobi only chuckled. "I knew it would be easy...it was only a matter of pushing the right buttons..."

"You made him into an international criminal when you ordered him to attack the Kage Summit, you pushed him so hard he almost got killed had you not interfered. Your lies and orders of commands have driven him mad with the need for revenge, you knew he would break easily if he heard Konoha ordered his brother to kill his own family to prevent war...he was...is just a boy yet. He isn't even an adult. You put him through the most treacherous things one can even imagine. Not to mention all the people you have hurt and killed just through the use of a confused teenage boy..."

Tobi just stood there beside Kabuto he was happy, yes it actually made him happy to hear the story Kakashi was explaining to him, he loved hearing that he causes others pain and suffering.

"...and when you were about to fulfill your plan...you decide to not go through with your first plan and instead torture both Konoha and him one more time by sealing the ten tails inside him...the ten tails the creature that contains the foulest chakra of all things that is legend even to be capable of bringing the world to its end just becuase of its overwhelming chakra. You knew that Sasuke lacked the Rinnegan which would cause the beast to kill him because it needed a body that resembled the Sage of Six Paths in power. You sacrificed his life just in order to have more fun with causing pain and suffering to the ninja world. You are disgrace."

Kakashi finishing his explanation as to why the jackass was nothing but a man who loved to create pain and glared at him hatefully.

"I see. So you think I'm a monster just for a few hits on the nail?" Tobi asked in his innocent voice again. That was it, Naruto couldn't take it anymore he charged at Tobi with a Rasengan in his hand the strongest one he had ever made but before the blue sphere touched Tobi Kabuto jumped in the way taking the hit which killed him instantly as it broke his body from the intense pressure Naruto had created the ninjutsu with. Kakashi watched Kabuto fall dead to the floor and then at Tobi who shook his head with mock shame.

"Pity..." he muttered turning his back on the group.

Kakashi got ready to attack the sadistic bastard when suddenly Ino screamed in horror. He quickly spun around to face her and Tobi took the opportunity to teleport away to the unknowns.

"Ino?" Kakashi asked wondering what was wrong.

She was trembling then she pointed beside where he stood.

He looked down next to him and saw that down on the table Sasuke was starting starting to break from the torment the Juubi was no doubt putting on his body.

Small whimpers escaped his lips as they quivered, he didn't understand why she had screamed until he saw blood starting to leak from the seal on his his pale toned stomach.

Kakashi leaned over the table and placed his hand over the seal trying to see if he could use his chakra to read how much strength was still left inside the Juubi's seal. He waited for a few minutes before letting out a sigh.

"Ninty-two percent of the seal is still intact...but we need to figure out how to help him...and I don't know what to do...we'll have to read lots we need to hurry before this thing kills him...because if he dies the Ten Tails will come back to the earth and wreck havok on the ninja world once again." Kakahsi explained as he started to unbuckle the leather restraints to free the boy from his forced spot on the table.

When he got the restraints off and was beginning to pick up his former student...an ear piercing scream ripped through the room.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go...yay for Kakahsi's guts huh. <strong>

_Emily_


	3. Beast Within

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MANY SPOILERS!**

**Summary:** _Tobi's plan changes at the last minutes, instead of deciding to seal the Juubi into himself and have create world domination, he decides to play more with this former village by sealing the deadly Ten Tails inside another fellow former ninja from Konohagakure. Sasuke Uchiha. Now with Sasuke having the demon within his body, the demon's poisonous chakra like all other tailed beasts needed a special adaption to the hosts body, and due to Sasuke not having the special requirement, the demon's chakra starts to rejects the environment Sasuke's body possesses and he slowly starts to die as the demon's lethal chakra eats at his body from the inside. Can Naruto get there in time to help Sasuke and save his life from the demon that is slowly taking Sasuke to death's doorstep? Or will the death's cold skeleton hands slowly wrap around Sasuke's neck and take him to the next world?_

* * *

><p>They all covered their ears as a loud agonized scream ripped past Sasuke's lips.<p>

Kakashi set the Uchiha back down as his body tembled violently from the pain he was in.

"Sasuke?" the jonin called the boy's name softly in hopes that it would wake him.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open at his former senei's voice, looking around confused and slightly panicked.

Naruto hovered over Sasuke with worry filled eyes and when Sasuke caught sight of him, instead of where Naruto stood he saw Tobi and he was enraged.

The unwell Uchiha sprang from his back to on his feet instantly having Naruto down on the floor trying to strangle the life out of him.

"Tobi! I'm going to kill you!" the Uchiha boy screamed at the blond.

Kakashi quickly pulled Sasuke off Naruto and held him tight in a restraining hold.

"Kabuto! Let me go! How dare you use me Tobi! You lying deceiving mother fucker!" Sasuke screamed at his sensei while he struggled for all he was worth.

"Enough of that." Kakashi said firmly tightening his grip slightly.

"Sasuke its us. Its really me and Kakashi is standing behind you." Naruto said calmly.

Sasuke's delusional state of mind suddenly crumbled as his visions slowly went away.

"N-Naruto?" the Uchiha croaked.

Naruto gave a small nod followed by a smile as he watched Sasuke look around the room at who else had been brought along.

Flashbacks of what happened with Tobi and Kabuto flashed through the Uchiha's head and he looked at Naruto with panic in his eyes.

"Naruto...the...then ten tails...its..." Sasuke stuttered but Kakashi cut him off.

"Inhabiting your body...we know Sasuke." he said calmly.

"Let us help you Sasuke...your body is rejecting the demon's chakra. You don't have much time left." Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke glared at the younger shinobi coldly.

"Konoha sacrificed my brother..." he hissed.

"I can tell you the truth Sasuke. If you want to know what really went on inside your brother's head and why he accepted the mission then come home and I'll tell you." the older man spoke calmly.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but all that left was an agonized scream. Everybody stared confused until Kakashi quickly dropped Sasuke as black chakra started to bubble up from beneath the pale skin.

Sasuke's trembling hands shot up to grasp his hair pulling at it and finger tips gouging into his scalp making it bleed while tears of agony streamed down his cheeks.

"Get...get outta my head!" Sasuke screamed loudly.

Naruto sensed that Sasuke due to lack of experience controlling tailed beasts, was starting to slip and he moved forward quickly and started to speak to his old comrade.

"Sasuke! Sasuke don't give into it! Fight it!" the blond cried.

"C-Can't...it...it won't go away...t-to strong...arrgh!" There was a loud bang followed by a bright flash of red light and an inhuman roar.

When the light cleared there stood on four legs, a five tailed beast covered with black chakra cloak rather than the normal red, it had two glowing purple eyes that each resembled the eyes of the ten tailed Juubi.

The monster that now replaced Sasuke's body let out a small growl before racing at Naruto with amazing speed attemptng to attack the other jinjuriki since it was the closest thing to him.

Naruto quickly jumped out of the way of Sasuke's claws and they left deep gouges in the steel coated wall when they struck it instead of the Fourth Hokage's son.

"We have to try and stop him, if we want to be able to help him, we need to calm him down enough to subdue him. Everyone be careful." Kakashi said firmly.

Sasuke let out a growl racing at the group claws slashing the air as he tried to strike at them, the five visible of the ten tailed Juubi's tails lashing out at them. Naruto started to enter sage mode but at that moment a large arm formed out of Sasuke's back and struck him hard against the wall with amzaing force, it was so great it knocked the blond unconcious.

They all watched as Sasuke's chakra coated beasticle body started to tense a bit and in his open mouth a purple ball of chakra started to form until it grew bigger and bigger and then launched out of Sasuke's mouth and at the ceiling when it exploded with a large pulse wave of chakra, the ceiling groaned and shook and then everything went black for all of them as it collapsed on top of them.

Sasuke let out a small growl from the back of his throat waiting for his victims to arise from the rubble when they didn't however the beast figuring that they had died blasted a hole through the wall and escaped out of the building wandering around aimlessly until it found another man in the forest.

It got ready to attack the man before the masked person turned around and his eyes penetrated his stare, Sasuke let out an agonized roar as the chakra coat started to disappear when the being used his kekkai genkai on him to seal the beast back inside his body.

Once the lashing tails and chakra coat had vanished Sasuke collapsed to the ground shaking violently.

He glanced up at Tobi and panic crossed his mind when Tobi advanced on him.

"Get away from me..." Sasuke rasped trying to back away from the mad-man.

"Time to start the Moon's Eye Plan Sasuke my boy..." Tobi chuckled.

Sasuke desperately tried getting away by crawling, his body was far too drained and weak to put up with this.

"No...I won't do it..." Sasuke said defiantly.

"Oh yes you will...whether you want to or not." Tobi chuckled and struck the back of Sasuke's neck knocknig him out.

It was time to put the plan in motion.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh yeah this is going to be bad huh?<strong>

_Emily_


	4. The Moon's Eye

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Sasuke awoke feeling completely numb because he was so cold, he looked around and found himself back in the Hidden Rain Village, he was on the roof of the Akatasuki base strapped to a table that was outside underneath the full moon which lit up the sky.<p>

He ignored the rain that beat down on his body which trembled with pain and fright, and from the coldness of the rain.

He struggled against his restraints but it was no use they wouldn't budge.

"Don't move. You don't have reason to anymore." Tobi's sinister voice spoke as he came into the Uchiha's view.

"P-Please...don't..." Sasuke started to sob as his brother's smiling face crossed his mind.

"Shh...all will be fine in the end...you are going to bring peace to this world..." the masked man spoke as he placed a gentle hand on Sasuke's cheek.

"N-No...the won't be able to live it...its not their doing...its me...you're going to use me to make it happy...to control them...this isn't right!" Sasuke cried.

Tobi shook his head with pity.

"Such a shame...you had so much potential... you were so talented." he said pulling out a black cloth and forcing the boy's jaws open so he could gag the younger Uchiha.

Once the gag was in place Tobi stroked Sasuke's ebony hair a few times before backing up, ignoring the boy's tears and muffled pleas.

"Time to re-create the world Sasuke my boy..." Tobi said forming some seals and making four shadow clones appear beside him.

He then looked Sasuke dead in the eyes as his own Sharingan eyes slowly melted into the Mangekyo trapping Sasuke in his Tsukuyomi.

Sasuke let out a small cry as two of the shadow clones, using their Rinnegan slowly started to extract some of the foul chakra out of his body.

Slowly to Sasuke's horror his eye unwillingly started to morph into his own Mangekyo Sharingan's pattern.

The sky let out a rumble as it went pitch black and the moon he was forced to look at slowly started to change into the Infinite Tsukuyomi as his Sharingan's shadow was slowly being cased upon the pale white of the glowing moon.

**~Hidden Leaf Village (Hokage's Office)~ **

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai Temari, Kankoro and the rest of the original Konoha Twelve minus Sasuke of course all listened as their leaders explained the state of emergency Tsunade had called.

She and the Fifth Kazekage Gaara had both agreed that they needed to take immediate action if they were going to prevent the Juubi form returning.

"So that is what I want you all to do..." Tsunade announced after she got done explaining her and Gaara's plan.

Kakashi glanced out the window for a second and when he did his eyes widened in horror as he got up from his seat and went to the window.

"Tsunade...we may be too later." he whispered looking at her, then at the now Sharingan red moon and the pitch black sky. She looked out the window as well and gave a sigh of defeat then her look went sad and empty of emotion.

"No! I won't give up! I won't give up on Sasuke! There must be a way to save him!" Naruto yelled angrily.

Naruto waited for her to reply but she didn't she just ignored him looking down sad and had confusion in her eyes.

"Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked worriedly then as he looked around the room he saw everyone else was the same way, except for Kakashi, Gaara, and Temari.

Naruto looked at Sakura who had uncontrollable tears running down her face he shook her gently. "Sakura-Chan?"

"The Moon's Eye must be taking effect over the villagers and everyone else..." Kakashi suddenly spoke walking over to Naruto.

"Why are we okay then?" Temari asked.

"I'm not. I feel like something's reading my thoughts..." Gaara muttered.

"Me too. While we still have control...we better hurry...looks like its up to us four Naruto." Kakashi said resting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto nodded and with that the four shinobi ran out of the room racing off to the Rain Village which was assumed where Tobi was hiding.

To be honest it didn't take much time to get there with all the effort they put into it and when they go to the Akatsuki base they were horrified when they could feel the raw chakra that was emitting from the top of the building.

When they got there they saw someone strapped to a single table on top of the building, black chakara was being drawn from their body making a hazy black cloud of hazy black chakra all throughout the area.

**~Hidden Rain Village (Akatsuki Base Rooftops)~**

Sasuke was so miserable, his body was wearing down he felt so weak, tired, drained, and sore. He let out a muffled sob as he realized the mistake he had made when he joined the Akatsuki.

He was such a fool.

He knew now that the world was already over, everyone had fallen under Tobi's control.

There was no hope for him now, his friends everyone was gone they didn't have a mind of their own anymore and it was all his frault, he had hurt them in such a way it even made the Uchiha disgusted with himself.

No one was looking for him, no one could help him, no one would want him anymore.

Which was why to say he was surprised when he saw Naruto and Kakashi suddenly standing over him, was an underestimate.

"Mmph!" Sasuke cried weakly.

"Turn off your Sharingan Sasuke." Kakashi ordered softly resting a hand on Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke tried, he tried to tap into his chakra deposits but he couldn't, Tobi had used Tsukuyomi to get into his head and was now controlling Sasuke's chakra and Sharingan he couldn't control it.

He let out a small muffled sob and a shook his head as a tear streamed from his right eye.

"Okay...its okay. Naruto...go find Tobi...make sure he can't interrupt when we put this down." Kakashi said firmly.

"Right." Naruto said and went off to go fight Tobi after he got done playing hide and seek.

Gaara and Temari walked over to Sasuke and Kakashi but remained quiet.

Kakashi untied the gag from behind Sasuke's head and pulled it from Sasuke's quivering lips.

"I-I'm so sorry..." Sasuke sobbed.

"Shh...I know. It's okay Sasuke. Just calm down once Naruto gets back and we're sure that Tobi can't cause anymore trouble we're going to remove the Juubi from your body. Naruto is going to rip it back into the seven beasts...that way we can make sure it won't bother us again." Kakashi explained.

After two hours of waiting they all watched as Naruto came back smiling, all cut up and bloody.

"Alright...let's do this Sasuke. Let's take you back home...for Itachi." Naruto said smiling happily at Sasuke as he went into his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode.

Sasuke nodded and watched as Naruto formed some hand seals.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, its about done now.<strong>

_Emily_


	5. The Ultimate Price of Power

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched as Naruto finished the hand sign and looked at Gaara and nodded towards Sasuke.<p>

"Kazekage Same...go ahead and release him." Naruto said with a smile.

The redhead and his sister Temari freed Sasuke of from the table and Sasuke slowly got to his feet on shaking legs, waiting for whatever was going to come to him when Naruto released the Ten Tails.

Naruto got ready to start his justu when Sasuke spoke suddenly with fear etching his voice.

"W-Wait..." he whispered.

Naruto stopped immediately and looked at best friend. "Ya what is it Sasuke?"

Sasuke had remembered how when affiliated with the Akatsuki, Pein had told him before his invasion on Konoha that a jinjuriki dies when its demon is removed from it's body.

Fear suddenly over came him as he asked, "A-Am I going to die?"

Gaara and Naruto looked at each other a little shocked that he knew what happened to a demon host's body after its taken from them.

Naruto didn't know what to say, he had already prepared himself for Sasuke dying after the beast was extracted from him.

He hadn't planned on telling him either, just to do it and get it over with, so he could start the long process of moving on with his life and letting go of Sasuke.

He didn't want to lie to Sasuke especially to his face, but he didn't know what else to say.

Sasuke saw the hesitation his friend had and he felt himself shatter to pieces on the inside as he tried to resist crying.

Naruto watched as a drop of clear liquid leaked from the Uchiha's right eye, despite his efforts to hold it back when he realized that he was going to die.

He wanted to comfort his former team mater but he didn't know how to do that either.

Sasuke collapsed to his knees staring at the rooftops beneath him as he waited for Naruto to do it, his tears of grief and regret were hardly visible due to the heavy rain that fell from the heavens above.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said quietly making Sasuke look back up at him through tear filled onyx orbs that still spilled the tears over every now and then then they were quickly replaced.

"I'm really glad I've met you. I'm glad I never gave up on you. I'm glad to have had you in my life as a friend. We'll always be friend's Sasuke...nothing's ever gonna change that either. We're still friends an that's what matters." the blond said giving him his famous Naruto Uzumaki smile.

Temari and Kakashi watched sadly as Naruto got ready to release the Juubi.

"N-Naruto wait..." Sasuke whispered fearfully.

Naruto agian stopped to listen to his friend.

"T-Tell them...tell everyone...I'm...that I'm sorry...especially Sakura...tell her that I...that I loved her..." Sasuke begged his friend.

Naurto smiled at him and nodded.

"Don't worry...I will...I promise..." Naruto said with an understanding smile.

Sasuke averted his eyes to the ground as he waited for death to approach him as soon as Naruto started the jutsu.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment as he activated the Rinnegan he had gained power to while fighting Tobi and he looked at Sasuke's terrified shaking form with sympathy.

"Don't worry...you'll never be alone. You never were. We were all right here...you don't have to be afraid of being alone because I'm positive that Itachi is up there waiting for you to take you to the next life." Naruto said calmly trying to soothe his friend's fear, but if anything this made the tears come more.

"N-No...I'm going somewhere he cannot go...do it Naruto..." Sasuke whispered quietly before going silent and waiting for Naruto to start.

Naruto's eyes held great sympathy in his eyes as did Gaara's at just knowing that Sasuke assumed he was going to hell for all the things he had done.

Naruto was about to object to that statement when Sasuke looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please...just do it..." the Uchiha sobbed.

Naruto nodded and Sasuke's gazed dropped again not wanting them to see how weak and pathetic he was right now.

Naruto nodded his head and at that moment black chakra started to seep from Sasuke's skin making him cry out in pain and get on all fours as he started to cough violently.

Naruto continued though despite seeing the pain he was causing his friend.

"Naruto! S-Stop! P-Please...I'm sorry!" Sasuke begged looking up at his friend with agonized eyes.

Naruto frowned sadly and shook his head as he kept taking more of the Ten Tails' chakra from Sasuke until finely all Sasuke could do was lay on the ground and cry helplessly.

The chakra started to collect in the air as a giant mass of a creature and Sasuke watched with terrified eyes as his friend continued with his decision.

To save the Hidden Leaf unstead of him like had always planned to.

Naruto watched as Sasuke's breathing became more and more shallow while the remaining Juubi chakra was extracted from his body.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with hurt and miserable eyes as he took one last shaky breath before everything went black.

The chakra in the air collected around and around until finely all of it was together and the Juubi stood there, its one eye staring at all of them while it growled furiously at the shinobi. Naruto watched with a heavy heart as Sasuke's eyes fluttered closed then he looked up at the dreaded ten tails and formed more hand seals.

**"True Sage: Creation of The Great Nine!"** Naruto said.

A seal like symbol formed on the ground beneath the Juubi and the beast was suddenly restrained down to the ground with glowing blue chakra chains that held it in place while it struggled.

The Juubi let out a furious roar as it started to glow a bright white color, then one of its tails was torn off by seemingly nothing and turned back into chakra that shot strait into Naruto's body as part of the demon fox Kurama's chakra was returned to his body and to the fox itself.

Another tail was torn off and the chakra shot off in the direction of Kumogakure to find Killer Bee.

The rest of the tails separated from the Juubi's body and the Ten Tailed demon let out a shrill cry as its body blew up with a powerful explosion and display of dark chakra.

The chakra that had been the Juubi's tails then vanished with a bright flash of light as the first seven tailed beast including Gaara's original demon Shukaku were teleported back into the natural area that the beast used to live near before being sealed inside their jinjuriki hosts.

Gaara, Temari, and Kakashi looked at Naruto who smiled at them with accomplishment.

Then Temari's eyes wandered back to the Uchiha who was still motionless and they all assumed dead.

Gaara followed her gaze then Kakashi did but Naruto wouldn't look at the Uchiha boy.

"He's happy now." he said aloud with a single tear coming from his blue eyes, though trying to convince himself more than reassure the others.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go there will be a couple more at least two more chapters <strong>

_Emily_


	6. The Promise of a Lifetime

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"We should go back home and make sure everyone is okay." Naruto said turning away from them to walk off without even mentioning anything of taking Sasuke's body with them for proper burial.<p>

Temari finely spoke stopping Naruto in his tracks. "What about Sasuke Naruto?"

"He's dead. He wouldn't be given proper burial due to the crimes hes committed." Naruto replied in a sad voice.

"Hnngh!" Sasuke's body suddenly cried out.

Naruto and everyone looked at Sasuke in shock surprised that he was still alive.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried running to his team mate and kneeling beside him.

Sasuke's eyes would not open but his body trembled from immense pain.

The rest of them walked over to the two friends and observed for a few seconds as the rain had started to pour down harder on all of them.

Gaara looked at Sasuke's pale, battered, and shivering from and slowly took the dark red robe he normally wore with his sand village attire and placed it on top of Sasuke's shaking form.

"If he's this weakened...we need to make sure his body doesn't get damaged anymore than it already is." Gaara explained upon seeing Naruto's confused glance.

"He's right. The rain could cause him to slip...his chakra is weak as it is." Kakashi said carefully picking Sasuke's trembling figure up into his arms.

"Let's go home." Kakashi said with a smile as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto grinned in reply and nodded and with that the four shinobi headed back to the Hidden Leaf Village.

**~Konohagakure (Front Gates)~**

Naruto and the rest of them made it to Konoha and were instantly greeted by the Hokage and the rest of the Konoha Shinobi.

"Naruto you did it." Tsunade said with a warm smile.

Sakura pushed her way through the crowd and smacked Naruto brutally on top of the head.

"Oww...Sakura..." he groaned then immediately was in the pink haired girl's arms.

"You're such an idiot..." she whispered into his ears, he could have sworn he felt her tears soaking into his shoulder.

He wrapped her arms around her to return the hug.

"I did it. I kept my promise...I brought him back..." he whispered to her.

Sakura tore away to look at Naruto in shock.

"W-What?" she asked.

Naruto pointed towards there sensei who was holding the tired Uchiha in his arms.

"Sasuke...?" she whispered as she walked over to Kakashi.

"He's worn out, we thought taking the Juubi would have killed him...but hes still pulled through." Kakashi explained while Sakura ran her fingers through the ebony locks.

Kakashi then looked up to the Fifth with a serious expression.

"He needs treatment immediately." She nodded and told Kakashi to take him to the hospital and that she'd be there in a few minutes.

"No I'll take him to my house instead, he never liked hospitals...meet me there." the ex-Anbu spoke.

Tsunade nodded and Kakashi took off, then she turned to Naruto.

"You did a brave thing Naruto. I am so proud of you for how much devotion and love you have for the village. Which is why...I've finely decided to resign in two more months...and select you as the Sixth Hokage." she spoke giving Naruto a respectful kiss on the cheek. Naruto stared at her in shock.

"Really?" He asked, he couldn't believe his life long dream was coming true.

"Yes. After everything you have done...you have proved yourself in my eyes that you truly are fit to be Hokage." Naruto hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Tsunade Sama!" she smiled at him and turned to leave when Naruto suddenly asked.

"Wait...what's going to happen to Sasuke? He was just as much a victim of Tobi's...he was forced to attack the village..."

"I'm not sure yet...I'll need to talk to Sasuke and hear his side of the story first." she spoke and then continued walking to Kakashi's house to go help him with Sasuke.

**~Kakashi's House (Kakashi's Bedroom)~**

Sasuke was freezing cold, he couldn't feel his chakra at all, it didn't feel like it had been sealed, it felt like it had been drained completely and it hurt to even move his body.

He felt himself being placed down on something soft and the red cloak that had been covering his body from the rain was removed, then his soaking wet from rain pants were pulled off his body.

He slowly opened his eyes feeling uncomfortable with being undressed by someone.

He saw through hazy vision white spiky hair and a green flack jacket. He tried to put it together and finely got someone he knew who wore this attire.

"Kakashi?" he whispered weakly.

"Yeah its me."

"I-I'm cold..." he whispered.

"I know...I'm gonna try to get something to warm you up." Kakashi spoke glancing down at Sasuke's stomach where the seal had been and noticing a pale scar that was the design of the seal that had been burned into his skin when the seal had been burned into his skin.

Kakashi walked into the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom and started to run some warm water into the tub once it was filled he came back into his bedroom where he found Sasuke on the verge of unconsciousness shivering like a mouse before a cat killed it.

"Okay...I'm going to get you into a tub of warm water...it should bring your body temp back up." Kakashi spoke to his student.

Sasuke just nodded too weak to protest and allowed Kakashi to pick him up and take him into the bathroom where he removed the last article of clothing Sasuke had on and slowly placed him into the warm water keeping his head above the water's surface.

"Is that alright?" Kakashi asked the boy referring to the temperature of the water.

"Yes..." Sasuke whispered hoarsely.

"Naruto's very happy your still with us." Kakashi spoke.

"What about everyone else?"

"It'll take a bit of time...but things'll get better Sasuke don't worry." Kakashi said as he waited for Sasuke's shaking to go down, he could already see the bluish tint from the cold was slowly disappearing from Sasuke's lips.

After a while Sasuke was done shaking and he looked over at his sensei.

"Can I get out now?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll get some clothes for you you hop on out there's a towel on top of the toilet." Kakashi said turning to leave.

"Help me...I-I can't move...it hurts too much..." Sasuke whispered averting his eyes and blushing like a school girl.

Kakashi nodded and helped Sasuke out of the bath tub then he helped Sasuke dry off keeping his gaze away from Sasuke's man parts so he wouldn't make the boy nervous.

The jonin then helped Sasuke into his room and sat him on the bed grabbing a blanket and handing it to him he went in search for some old clothes he didn't wear anymore and found a pair of old blue jeans and a black muscle shirt.

He handed the clothing to Sasuke and the boy put them out but it took him a while, his body was sore from the Juubi's extraction and his muscles ached like they were being hammered with a brick.

Once he was done dressing Kakashi pulled the covers on his bed back a bit and motioned for the teen to crawl in.

"You need rest Sasuke...you can sleep here I'll be waiting for Tsunade...she's supposed to come by later and take a look at you and talk to you about punishment for your crimes." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke was too weak to protest so he did as his former sensei had told and climbed under the covers and quickly fell asleep from exhaustion.

_'I hope this goes well...he's suffered enough...'_ Kakashi's thought as he watched the boy sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>We'll see what happens next chapter<strong>

_Emily_


	7. Interrogation

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Kakashi was waiting in the living room on his couch for Tsunade, he heard a knock on the door and quickly went and answered it allowing Tsunade to walk into the room with a grim expression on her face.<p>

"I have bad news for Sasuke." she said.

"What is it?" Kakashi questioned calmly.

"I just received words from Darui one of the Fourth Raikage's body guards that E' has been assassinated, and they believe the killer was Tobi." she said.

"What he's still alive? But what does that have to do with Sasuke?"

"Sasuke will be held for interrogation on any known Akatsuki bases." Tsunade answered the shocked jonin.

"What? Tsunade you can't allow that! Have you seen how weak he is right now? He couldn't even get himself out of the bathtub without help!" Kakashi cried.

"I can't change the elder's mind Kakashi. You know that. And I have told Ibiki not to be too harsh on him due to his injuries...he'll only be interrogated for a day." Tsunade said firmly.

Kakashi let out a sigh and placed his hand on his forehead when he felt a headache coming on.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"He's sleeping in my room." the jonin answered pointing towards his bedroom.

Tsunade could sense Kakashi's distress so she threw in an idea for the man to think about.

"I have an idea...he can come back here after the interrogation so he won't have to deal with prisoners harassing him. I'd rather have an eye on him just in case...that is if you don't mind using a spare room you might have for the boy to stay in until his probation time is served?"

Kakashi felt reassured by this. "No not at all...he can stay here if you want someone to look after him."

"Very well...why don't you go wake him up so I can take him back to the tower." she suggested.

"Sure." Kakashi said and walked into his bed room to wake Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." The jonin spoke while shaking his genin student.

Sasuke's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Sensei?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Its me...I'm going to need you to wake up and go with the Hokage." Kakashi said quietly. "Why?" Sasuke asked tiredly. "It seems Tobi isn't dead...and he assassinated the Fourth Raikage E'...you're going to need to be interrogated for any other known information on the Akatsuki bases or anything else you know...but as long as you co-operate I assume everything will be fine. After interrogation you'll be coming back to my house to live with me until your probation sentence is up..." Kakashi explained running his fingers through Sasuke's raven colored hair. Sasuke stared at his sensei horrified.

"H-He's alive...?" he asked.

"Yes...and we want to end it once and for all...okay? Just keep calm and answer Ibiki's questions the best you can." Kakashi answered pulling Sasuke into a sitting position.

"Okay..." Sasuke whispered slowly getting to his feet and almost collapsing but Kakashi grabbed him before his knees could buckle.

He walked the Uchiha over to the Hokage who took hold of the teen and led Sasuke out of Kakashi's house and to the Hokage's tower, they walked into the basement to the interrogation chambers where Ibiki was reading a book at a table, and Iruka was leaning against a wall.

Ibiki looked up at the Uchiha with a cold expression and closed his book.

"Remember what I said Ibiki...don't go too rough on him..." Tsunade warned.

"Yes Lady Hokage." he replied.

Tsunade steered Sasuke over to the middle of the room into a chair where Sasuke sat nervously staring at the table top.

The Hokage left and Ibiki stood up and walked behind the boy. Sasuke looked around the room there were many evil looking contraptions in the room.

A reclining chair to the far wall that had buckle on restraints to hold the person down, a counter with many vials of poison, chakra weakening elixirs, sedative potions, and many others Sasuke didn't recognize. There were many sharp instruments hanging on hooks in the room as well.

Sasuke glanced back at the table when he felt Ibiki Morino's breath on the nape of his neck.

"Sasuke Uchiha...I haven't seen you since the Chuunin Exams...how are you?"

"F-Fine..." Sasuke whispered shifting uncomfortably.

"Really? I don't think you're all that well...you're terrified...I take it you've heard the stories of Konoha Ninja's going through torture sessions for crimes they've committed?" Ibiki whispered.

Iruka walked over to Sasuke and grasped his shoulder.

"You are the reason my Anko is dead...you'll pay for that with your life..." the Leaf Chuunin spoke venomously.

"Now, now Iruka-san...that won't be necessary...once I'm done with this little brat he'll wish he had never left Konohagakure...let's start with the questions shall we Sasuke?" Ibiki said grabbing Sasuke swiftly by the back of the neck and hoisting him up to his wobbly legs.

"Where are all the Akatsuki bases located Uchiha?" Sasuke struggled against the rough grasp and whimpered before answering.

"T-The only ones I know of are the ones in the Rain Village...the one that was made near the ruins of the Sound Village after I killed Orochimaru...and the one near the Land of Rivers...that's all I swear..." Sasuke stuttered.

Ibiki glared at the Uchiha and dragged the struggling boy over to the chair Sasuke had looked at earlier by the far wall and threw him none to gently onto it and strapped him down.

"You're lying." he snarled.

"N-No...I'm not...t-that's all I know..." Sasuke whispered as fear started to seep into his gut.

Ibiki walked to the counter and got one of the vials of many liquid drugs and came back to Sasuke.

"Iruka if you would..." he said motioning to Sasuke's closed lips.

"With pleasure..." Iruka chuckled and grasped hold of the boy's jaws forcing them open.

Sasuke's body tensed as he struggled against his restraints, when Ibiki uncorked the vial the smell of toxic poison infiltrated his nostrils and Sasuke started to panic.

"Gnagh!" Sasuke cried trying to close his mouth but Iruka's hands kept his jaws separated.

Ibiki poured only a small portion of the bitter tasting liquid onto Sasuke's tongue and Sasuke felt burning pain in his muscles and everything else.

"Tell me the truth Uchiha...and I can make the pain go away with the antidote...if not I'll pour more of this down your throat." Ibiki said crossing his arms impatiently.

Iruka let go of Sasuke's face and the Uchiha started to beg.

"Please...I don't know anything else...I was never well informed...I just followed his orders..."

"Wrong answer." Ibiki said and poured more of the poison down his gullet and intensifying the pain.

Sasuke's body started to convulse and spasm in complete agony.

Finely he gave up on this technique and grabbed a pliers then proceeded in grabbing hold of Sasuke's hand, he hooked the pliars onto one of Sasuke's fingernails firmly.

"You sure you don't want to tell me the truth boy?" Ibiki asked again.

"Please I don't know anything else!" Sasuke cried. With one rough pull Ibiki pulled Sasuke's fingernail strait from his finger Sasuke's body jerked violently and he screamed in agony.

Ibiki took the removed finger nail from the pliers grip and showed the bloody nail to Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at it disgusted and started to sob again, it hurt so bad.

Iruka grabbed a kunai and jammed it into Sasuke's upper body just below his pectoral muscles.

Sasuke screeched in agony when Iruka started to twist the kunai inside him.

"Please! Stop!" Sasuke cried but they did not stop they just kept going at it.

**~Kakashi's House (Kitchen)~**

It had been six hours since Sasuke had been taken in for interrogation and Kakashi prayed silently for his student to return home okay.

Sasuke was supposed to be escorted back to his house by Shikamaru when it was over so Kakashi was surprised when he heard the door slam open and then a crash from the living room.

He hurried into the living room and found Sasuke lying on the ground bleeding on the black carpet shaking from all the pain he was in.

"Oh Kami..." Kakashi whispered kneeling next to his student who was crying and sobbing like he had done something wrong.

"Sasuke? Sasuke are you-" Kakashi asked reaching out to touch Sasuke but stopped when Sasuke started screaming at him.

**"DON'T TOUCH ME!"** he cried fearfully.

"Sasuke shh...let me help you..."

"No! Go away!" Sasuke sobbed before suddenly passing out from blood loss.

Kakashi let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, this was going to be a long night.

Kakashi carefully picked Sasuke up and carried his beaten form into the bathroom to get him cleaned up.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Sasuke-san...I bet you all thought that Tobi was dead huh? Too bad...<strong>

_Emily_


	8. AN

Attention guys. I really do not know how to say this without all of you hating me, I know CharmedSasuke101 is probably really disappointed in me, but now don't go pressing the panic button for this please, and please don't ask me why because I really honestly don't know why.

I am here to let you know that my main priority right now is Rain of Tears, because it was such a hit I want to at least finish it. I have some other hits yes… but I'm just letting you all know that Rain of Tears may be my last story to be completed.

The reason why is really hard to explain but I suppose a good portion of it is I am overwhelmed because I am going to college soon so I'm getting ready. I suppose it may be that I fear once I start college I won't have time to write anymore or will do other things.

Another reason may be because since we recently moved we still do not have internet, we haven't since early May of this year. And without internet I can't get motivation therefore can't post new chapters. But the thing is… I don't need internet to write I have Microsoft word on my computer.

I just think that writing isn't my thing anymore, perhaps one day I will come back to these stories and finish them maybe I won't. But you know people do grow out of things… and I think that just may be what happened. I just can't bring myself to sit down at my computer and write. I'm sorry.

I'm upset about this too, so please do not make this any harder on me guys, I will still be around the site just don't know when or if I'll still write. I am very disappointed in myself as well, I feel I have let a lot of you down by not finishing the stories but… I wish I could still write… but I cannot do it anymore… who knows maybe things will swap around.

Don't go freaking out because of this message either, I will post another notice if I decide it for sure. This is just a warning.

Emily


End file.
